Vanishing
by cherry-chloe
Summary: Les personnes disparaissent parfois de notre vie, nous laissant seul devant l'horreur de la vie. Contemplation de l'absence dans sa plus grand complexité. Mort ou vivant, nous avons le choix d'imaginer.


_Titre :_ Vanishing  
><em>Rating :<em> K  
><em>Disclaimer :<em> Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.  
><em>Pairing :<em> Vous pouvez chercher du Charles/Erik mais bon... Courage xD

Pour Luna...

Tu me manques tant. 

* * *

><p><strong>Vanishing<strong>

Le choc de la séparation ne fut pas spécialement dur. Juste étrange. Juste irréel. Il était là... Puis il ne l'état plus. C'était aussi simple que ça. Parfois, on s'attendait à le revoir, à un tournant de couloir ou penché vers le plateau d'échec. Ou encore accoudé à la table, les yeux plongés dans le vide. Mais c'était à présent impossible. Où il était, ce qu'il faisait... Personne ne le savait. Sa vie s'était évaporée d'un seul coup, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. De temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre mutant venait dans se chambre pour vérifier, vainement, si quelqu'un y résidait. Aucun objet n'avait bougé : les draps légèrement froissés, le verre d'eau à moitié entamé sur la table de chevet, la veste en cuir brun que l'homme avait délaissé derrière lui. Même son odeur semblait encore planer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Et étrangement, malgré la peine qu'il avait engendré, seul la mélancolie régnait en maître. Il était inutile de lui en vouloir, surtout sous le toit du professeur Xavier où le pardon faisait l'apanage de la maison. Ce dernier travaillait avec hargne pour oublier le vide qui s'était formé dans son cœur. Apprendre à se mouvoir dans un fauteuil roulant, trouver de jeunes mutants pour remplir le manoir, cacher leurs existence aux yeux de la société, oublier... Oublier, oublier... Sauf que c'était illusoire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser les roues de son fauteuil jusqu'à la chambre de son ancien ami, la mine fermée. Ses mains s'agrippaient avec fermeté aux cercles de fer, se tractant avec difficulté. La douleur dans ses bras le fit grimacer mais il continua sans un mot. Douleur ou abstinence, le choix était vite fait. Dans l'une de ses poches, la pièce lui brûlait au travers du tissus. Retrouvée entre plusieurs débris de métal, délaissée par son maître une fois utilisée et adoptée par le hasard.

Charles s'arrêta près de la fenêtre, observant le paysage morne de l'hiver naissant. Une fine couche de gel était venue napper l'herbe rase, créant un effet scintillant sur le sol, se mêlant au ciel aveuglant et froid. Le télépathe tourna la tête, épuisé. Sa force vitale s'était doucement éloignée de son corps, le laissant amoindri et les prunelles vides de toutes expressions. Mais il ne pouvait se laisser gagner par ces émotions néfastes. La vie continuait, il en était ainsi. Se morfondre ne solutionnait pas les problèmes, que du contraire. Sauf que c'était dur... Extrêmement dur de ne pas se laisser aller. Il y avait cette angoisse de l'inconnu, cette peur de ne pas savoir, de concevoir toutes les choses possibles et inimaginables qui pouvait arriver à Erik. C'était comme la fugue d'un enfant. On ne pouvait _savoir_s'il était mort ou vivant. L'hésitation entre ces deux eaux était insupportable. Parfois, Charles aurait presque préféré que son ami soit mort plutôt que porté disparu. Ainsi, il n'y aurait pas eu cette détestable attente.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, hésitant. Après cinq secondes de suspens, celle-ci s'ouvrit avec douceur. Alex s'approcha du professeur à pas lent puis baissa les yeux vers le sol, ne sachant que dire. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Juste attendre, s'occuper en attendant. L'espoir côtoyait le chagrin quotidiennement. C'était un fait inévitable, une réalité familière. Le jeune homme posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Charles qui releva sa tête avec difficulté. Une fatigue lourde et pesante articulaient ses gestes d'une lente agonie. Il papillonna des cils, fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête en comprenant qu'il était l'heure de se détacher du souvenir encore trop présent d'Erik. Sa chaise roulante fut tirée lentement par Alex, qui coula un regard distrait sur les doigts du télépathe qui faisait tourner la pièce allemande avec affection.

Il y a tant de personnes qui partent sans laisser de nouvelles ou même, qui n'en donne la possibilité. Ils ne peuvent comprendre cette _inquiétude s_ans l'avoir une seule fois vécue. Plus de paroles, plus de présence... Allez-vous bien ? Êtes-vous encore en vie ? Existez-vous encore ? Dans un certain sens, non. Ils disparaissent de notre vie, comme une larme essuyée, comme un rire avorté, comme un baiser envolé. Pourtant... Imaginons... Imaginons qu'un jour, ils reviennent. Que chaque homme ou femme, retrouve cette personne qui leur a été volée par le destin.

Charles se laissa entraîner par le jeune homme au cheveux blonds, en se demandant comment il allait faire passer le temps inexorable qui se rapprochait de son sommeil. Pourtant, il fut arraché à ses pensées par une exclamation. Sean se tenait devant la porte d'entrée, la main plaquée sur sa bouche. Il recula de trois pas puis se tourna vers le professeur, la mine à la fois défaite et rayonnante.

« C'est lui... »

Le mélange était si surprenant ! Joie, peur, angoisse, relâchement... Tout cela en une fraction de seconde. Comme quoi, la vie pouvait changer à un infime moment. Charles écarquilla les yeux, laissant s'échapper des larmes de soulagement le long de ses joues pâles. C'était comme si on avait ouvert une vanne d'où s'écoulait toute la tristesse retenue jusqu'à maintenant. Et cet oubli de soi, si merveilleux et gênant à la fois, resplendissait à travers tout son corps. Cette candeur autrefois effacée revint à la surface, éclatante beauté. A ce moment là, tout la colère s'envola. Il n'y avait que le bonheur de retrouver l'autre personne. Sean se recula pour laisser passer son mentor. Ce dernier tremblait de tout son corps et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Une silhouette se profila devant lui, hésitante. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir bouger, trop honteuse pour le faire. Mais Charles lui prit la main, fixant enfin le visage de son ami pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Erik se figea encore plus en apercevant le télépathe. Il ne pouvait le reconnaître. Il ne voulait pas. Était-ce bien son ami, cet homme en chaise roulante ? Cet homme aux cernes profondes et au regard blessé ? Le manipulateur de métal s'écroula sur les genoux, prenant les mains de Charles entre les siennes.

« Je suis désolé. »

L'homme colla son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis, soupirant pour ne pas lâcher des larmes traîtresses. Il se sentait faible tout d'un coup, la culpabilité lui entaillant le cœur. Sa gorge le serrait, ses jambes vibraient...

Le temps se fige. Arrêt sur l'image. Tout ceci n'est qu'utopie.  
>On ouvre les yeux, fixe le plafond.<br>Il n'y a juste que la solitude.  
>Grise.<p> 


End file.
